Memory of Snow
by Natsumiya Teirin
Summary: When he woke, he couldn't remember who he was, or why he was there. All he has to go off of are five strange men whom he's loved and been loved by, and a strange spirit residing in his soul. Franada, AmeCan, PruCan, RusCan, Canapan, and platonic ItaCan. Based off the Otome game-turned anime, AMNESIA/アムネシャ. T for certain implications and psychological confusiin.
1. Chapter 1

When he woke up, he didn't remember anything.

Who was he?

Why was he there?

It is only when he sees the calendar-marked July 1st- that he truly knows something is wrong. But only because his companion decides that's the right time to speak.

"Vee...are you alright? You suddenly collapsed."

He stifles a surprised gasp, and takes a moment to actually see who's speaking.

Red hair with a strange curl sticking out, and brown eyes specked with gold. And he - or at least it sounded like a 'he'- wore a knee-length green dress, with a white apron which bore strange designs. A red orb hung from a golden chain around his neck.

He would've looked fairly normal had he not been hovering a good two feet in the air.

"Ve...you don't remember me...right? I am Feli! You told me your name, too, but...I forgot it. I'm sorry!"

"...Feli...?"

" It was all my fault! If I hadn't crashed into you, we could've gone on our ways!"

He would've spoken, but someone else entered the room before he could.

He suddenly found himself in the arms of a man who he knew looked very similar to him, minus the cowlick.

"Oh God! Dude, you alright? Iggy called me and said you fell! You're not hurt, are ya? No brain damage? No-"

"Alfred, shut up."

"B-but Gilbert! Look at'im!"

Gilbert, as he was apparently named, had odd snowy-white hair and eyes the color of blood.

He found himself both intrigued and mildly frightened.

"Anyvay, Al, ve should get him to a hospital - just to make absolutely sure nozing's wrong."

He heard a voice in his ear as he sat up.

 _"No! That will only make it worse! Oh, umm...say you're just tired, or something! Ve..."_

With a discrete nod, he speaks.

"Ah...It wasn't anything serious...I was just tired...that's it."

Alfred looks at him skeptically.

"Are you suure? Because if someone hurt you..."

"Al, it's fine. Now, if zat's all it is, ve'll take you back to your apartment, okay?"

He nods and stands up.

"Now, hurry and change, zen ve can go."

He does as told, as Alfred and Gilbert leave the room.

"Man, it's too cold for July..."

"Ja. I've seen it, too. I vonder vat it is..."

"Hm...y'know, you haven't changed at all, Gil. You're still as curious about everything as you were when we were kids. Also, your Germ-I'm sorry, _Prussian_ \- accent."

"Un I can say ze same. You're still as obnoxious as alvays."

 _'As always'? Then they must've known each other a long time. But...I can't follow them at all..._

"-isn't that right? Hey, are you listening? Dude?"

Realizing that Alfred was talking to him, and he was falling behind, he quickly caught up.

"I-I'm fine."

Coincidentally, or maybe not, they arrive at his apartment complex right then.

"If you need anyzing, remember to call us."

"Y-yes..."

And he walks inside, pausing at the window in the lobby to get a good look at himself.

Violet eyes. Shoulder-length blonde waves of hair, with a stray curl sticking out.

He tries brushing it back, but the effort has no effect.

Sighing, he goes up to his own apartment-somehow Feli knew exactly where it was- and decides to get a glass of water to soothe his nerves.

Outside the building, violet eyes peer up at the window of a certain apartment.

The silvery-blonde-haired man smirks darkly, though it's difficult to see behind his scarf, the ends of which billow in the wind.

"Soon...ve'll be together again...моя любовь..."

I'm actually proud of this. This is probably my first time writing in third person without giving the protagonist's name. But I'm sure alot of you have guessed it's Canada (Matthew), in which case, you'd be correct.

This is based off the anime adaption of an Otome dating simulator called AMNESIA/アムネシャ. Because I'm too lazy to tell you all about the anime - which is fricking amazing, by the way- I recommend you check it out on Youtube. Unfortunately, just a heads up, there is no official English dub past the first few episodes. So just be aware, you'll have to deal with subtitles.

On that note, if anyone has any questions, comments, or concerns, feel free to leave a review, or better yet, a PM-But of course, Guest are limited to reviews only, which is perfectly fine with me, as well. I will try to update as soon as I can, but school is taking its toll. Thankfully, I only have a week left, then sweet, sweet Summer vacation!

I wish you all the best, and look forward to your critique. Flames will be used to light Russia's Petroshka and make Piroshki.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the favorites, follows, and reviews!

(Guest) ErenTitanLord: Ummm...I don't know what "Light my butt" means, but thanks...? I think...?

Calistrophia: Thank you so much for the compliment-conveniently, my sister's been saying similar stuff about my writing lately, as well. I can't guarantee anything as far as description and pairings go, though. The original otome game AMNESIA is a first-person dating simulator with multiple routes, and the anime ended with a cliffhanger to make everyone more or less happy with who the heroine ended up with-as that was left open for the viewers to guess and write fanfiction about. So I will try to stick to that as close as I can.

I hope all of you are enjoying this so far.

Feli hovers across from him, thinking of the best way to explain things to the blonde man.

"It's because of me we're in this mess...I'm really sorry!"

His voice is lacking its normal cheer.

"I bumped into your spirit, and that scattered your memories-it isn't brain damage, though. But that's why we can't see a doctor."

"I don't entirely understand..."

Says the human, his voice soft and barely audible.

"The doctors at the hospital won't find anything wrong, so they'll kept you there. But the only way to regain your memories is with human contact - like the hugging and the laughing and the talking I see you all do so much. But a white room won't give you that. So you'll forget everything. Eventually, you'll forget how to eat, how to drink water, how to breath, and then you'll break-"

Feli cuts himself off and decides to change the topic after seeing his friend's-were they friends? Oh, he hoped so!- suddenly pale face. The purple phone with a red maple-leaf Keychain dangling off it rings, cutting him off before he can start speaking again.

 **I'm picking U up 4 work.**

 **B there in 5.**

"Ve~! It's good that we got your work things saved!" Feli chirps.

He nods his agreement as a knock resounds on the door.

"Klopf, klopf! Let me in?"

The blonde opens the door, recognizing that voice.

Gilbert stands in the doorway, a grin plastered to his face.

"zere you are! I zought you'd forget I vas coming!"

The younger man adjusts the brown leather satchel on his shoulder- was it always there? He couldn't remember when he'd put it on- and smiles timidly.

"Vell, I see zat you are ready, so let's go!"

And Gilbert takes his hand and leads him out, as Feli, unseen by anyone else other than his blonde companion, shuts the door and follows them.

The door to the small cafe opens with a pleasant chime, and he stands there in the standard female uniform-black, form-fitting, ankle-length dress with a red apron and red and white cap- ready to greet them. It was only thanks to his feminine looks that he'd gotten the position of "maid".

"W-welcome, Masters." He greets at Feli's prompting.

The two men give him an odd look, and he pretends not to notice.

He shows them to a table and gives them each a menu, before going to serve another patron.

"Waitress!"

He heads over to the nearest table.

"Two of the Maid's Handmade Parfait, please!"

He scribbles the order down on a notepad and goes to hand it to the chef-a blonde who resembled him, named Francis.

But Francis instead takes him into the kitchen.

"You were on medical leave for a while, oui? Zen you have doubtlessly forgotten how to make the parfait."

Francis takes him to the counter, where the necessary ingredients are conveniently laid out with two glasses.

"I will help you just zis once, and you make it yourself next time, oui? It is the Maid's Handmade, after all."

The older man takes his hands and begins guiding him through the process.

"First, a layer of cream..."

A memory comes to him.

He drops the glass.

The sound of shattering glass echoes through the kitchen, and blood drips from a fresh cut on his finger.

As I'm sure some of you have noticed, the line-breaks indicating timeskips in this chapter have changed from *~*~*~* to * * * *, and may be a little confused.

Those of you who have seen the anime will understand why I did this already, but for those of you who are still totally lost, here's a quick explanation.

In the anime, AMNESIA, the Heroine is actually traveling through various worlds. In each world, she has a different love interest, and each love interest is represented by one of five suits of cards- Heart, Spade, Club, Diamond, and Joker. In that order.

Meaning in World 1, her boyfriend is characterized by a Heart ( ), in World 2, her boyfriend-different from the last- is characterized by a Spade ( ), and so on. And so, to better differentiate between what world our protagonist is in, I will be changing the line breaks. Also, be warned-there will be character death-and rebirth, multiple times- and mentions of character death-to a different character, though- in the distant future.

And with that, my beloved readers, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.

Soon, you shall receive another piece to this puzzle.


End file.
